


Make Me

by Stacisaurus



Category: U-KISS
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Tickling, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacisaurus/pseuds/Stacisaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin was completely turned on and overwhelmed and confused about how this went from taking funny selcas to being humped by his bandmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this picture](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbcvygGT2w1qf99x0.jpg) that AJ tweeted and then immediately deleted, claiming that Kevin made him do it.
> 
> Originally posted on AFF in October of 2012. Unbeta'd.

Kevin laughed as soon as the picture was taken and rolled off AJ's back. AJ smiled back at him before bringing his phone closer to his face, typing furiously.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked, peering over AJ's shoulder. "Are you tweeting that?" AJ just grinned in response. A look of horror passed over Kevin's face. "AJ, don't! Please delete it! It's embarrassing!" A wave of guilt hit AJ when he saw how upset Kevin was. 

"Hey,  I'm sorry. Look, I'll delete it." AJ flicked his thumbs over the touch screen of his phone. "There! It's gone." He glanced over at Kevin, hoping that he wasn't too angry. He was relieved to see a grin taking over Kevin's face.

"What other kinds of things have you been showing to the whole world?" Kevin grabbed the phone out of AJ's hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" AJ, shouted. Kevin dodged AJ's attempts at grabbing his phone and rolled to the other side of the bed. AJ sat up and glared at Kevin. Kevin sat up as well and stared back.

"Make me." Kevin felt a thrill run through him as the corner of AJ's lips curled into a smirk.

There was maybe a split second of complete silence before AJ launched himself at Kevin. Kevin let out a cry of surprise as he was knocked flat onto his back with AJ straddling his hips.

"Give. Me. My. Phone." AJ ground out as he tried again and again to catch Kevin's hand, his slim wrist slipping through AJ's fingers. Kevin just laughed and continued his flailing. "Give me the phone. Or you'll regret it." 

"What are you gonna do?" Keven challenged. AJ paused for a moment, as if in thought, and then grabbed Kevin's waist. Kevin felt AJ's fingers wiggling, felt them digging into his ribs, and gasped before letting out a shriek of laughter. "NO FAIR! TICKLING IS CHEATING!"

"You give up?" AJ asked calmly, watching as Kevin squirmed beneath him. "Give up and I'll stop."

"Never!" Kevin gasped out, weakly swatting at AJ's arm. AJ finally caught Kevin's wrists pinning them above his head with one hand. The phone slipped out of his hand, but still, AJ didn't stop tickling. This was about more than a phone, now. This was about honor.

Kevin fought for air between his shouts of laughter, but AJ was merciless. He wiggled and gasped, lack of oxygen making him lightheaded. He bucked his hips up in a effort to dislodge AJ, but all he succeeded in doing was brushing his crotch against AJ's. 

A low sound made it's way out of AJ's mouth and both men froze. AJ looked down at Kevin panting beneath him--hair mussed, cheeks flushed, and eyes teary. Beautiful. He made eye contact with Kevin and deliberately pushed his hips down, grinding against Kevin.

Kevin opened his mouth to say something along the lines of "Uh,  _what_ are you doing?" but instead let out a strangled groan as he felt AJ's half-hard dick pressing insistently into his own erection.

_Oh, okay_.

He squirmed in AJ's grip, completely turned on and overwhelmed and confused about how this went from taking funny selcas to being humped by his bandmate. But Kevin always thought of himself as being an easy-going guy (and hey, AJ was hot) so the next time AJ shifted forward into him, Kevin rolled his hips right back, the friction between them electrifying.

" _Shit_ ," AJ breathed, shifting so that he could work his thigh in between Kevin's thin legs, continuously rutting against the hard line of Kevin's hip. The arm keeping Kevin's wrists pinned relaxed, allowing AJ to bring their clothed chests together and letting him bury his face into the space between Kevin's neck and shoulder. His free hand worked its way under Kevin's shirt, dragging up lightly over his ribs and AJ smirked into his skin as Kevin squirmed away from the touch. "Still ticklish?" he asked before thumbing over his nipple. Kevin let out a huff of laughter.

"Shut the hell up." Kevin panted. He wrapped his leg over AJ's calf, trying to get better leverage to rock up into him. AJ pulled back to look him in the eye as he thrust forward even harder. He watched in pleasure as Kevin's eyes rolled back and he bit down hard on his lower lip.

"Make me." he said lowly.

Kevin smiled, yanking his hands out of AJ's tight grip. AJ barely had time to marvel at Kevin's surprising strength before he was dragged into a rough kiss. Kevin used AJ's surprise as an opportunity to push his way into his mouth. AJ moaned around his tongue and his hips stuttered. Kevin wrapped his now free hands around AJ, pulling him even closer and shifting his hips even faster.

They kissed until AJ pulled away moaning, burying his face into Kevin's shoulder again. "God,  _Kevin_." he panted, his breath hot and damp against Kevin's skin. Kevin shuddered at the sound of AJ's wrecked voice.

He brought his hands around to claw at the button of AJ's jeans as AJ grabbed his face and turned his head to kiss him. He let AJ explore his mouth, reaching up to grab his hair with one hand,  sucking on his tongue as he worked his other hand under the waistband of his boxers and gripped his cock. AJ sighed as Kevin stroked him, his hips speeding up to match the rhythm of Kevin's hand.

Kevin grabbed the hand on his face and pushed it lower, leading AJ to his crotch, his warm hand covering his cock and squeezing. He let out a moan as AJ worked his hand into his pants and grabbed at his dick. 

Kevin squeezed his eyes shut, no longer kissing AJ, just panting into his mouth and feeling himself racing toward his climax. He heard AJ bite out a rough "Fuck. Kevin, I'm--" low and rough, just before he felt a warm stickiness across his fingers and the hand that was under his shirt clenched, fingers digging into his ribs once more.

The sensation pushed Kevin over the edge and he came into AJ's hand as AJ's tongue found it's way into his mouth once again.

After a moment, the two extracted their hands out of the other's pants and AJ rolled off of Kevin, lying flat on his back beside him--both of them breathing hard, staring at the ceiling, and wiping their hands on the sheets underneath them.

"So, that was kind of random." Kevin said carefully.

"Yeah." AJ replied.

"And also awesome."

"Yeah."

They sat in silence before AJ turned his head to look at Kevin, a wide grin splitting his face. "Hey, want to take another selca?"

Kevin let out a laugh before rolling over so that he could plant a kiss of AJ's smiling lips. 

"Sure. Just keep it off Twitter." 

"Make me."

**Author's Note:**

> A picture like this needs a background story, right? Thanks for reading! Any and all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
